Park Shin Hye
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Shin Hye *'Nombre:' 박신혜 / Park Shin Hye *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina *'Apodos:' Hacci, Alice, Randy ShinHye *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso: '''52 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'''Familia: Padres y hermano mayor (Park Shin Won) *'Relación Sentimental:' Choi Tae Joon *'Agencia: 'S.A.L.T. Entertainment Dramas *Memories of the Alhambra (tvN, 2018) *Temperature of Love (SBS, 2017) cameo *Doctors (SBS, 2016) *Gogh, The Starry Night (Sohu TV, 2016) cameo ep 8 *Entertainers (SBS, 2016) cameo ep 3 *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) * Fabulous★Boys (FTV / GTV, 2013) cameo ep 1 *Flower Boy Next Door (TVN, 2013) *Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS2, 2012) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) cameo ep 1 *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butler (FTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) cameo ep 6 *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo ep 119 *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Rainbow Romance (2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) * Loving Sue (SBS, 2006) * My Step Dad is 29 (2005) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) * One Fine Day (MBC, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Very Merry Christmas (2004) * If Wait for the Next Train Again (KBS, 2004) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) cameo * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Temas para Dramas *''Dreaming A Dream'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) *''Love Is Like A Snow'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) * Story tema para The Heirs (2013) *''Pitch Black'' tema para Flower Boy Next Door (2013) * Memories '' Are Sadder Than Love tema para Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (2012) *''Will Forget You '' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''The Day We Fall In Love tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Lovely Day'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Without a Word'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) * Still tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (junto a A.N.JELL) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jang Geun Suk) *''Prayer'' tema para Tree of Heaven (2006) Programas de TV *Humanimal (MBC, 2020) *Night of Real Entertainment (SBS, 2019) *Little House in the Forest (tvN, 2018) con So Ji Sub *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.304 *Some guys, some girls (2015) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep.166 *Music and Lyrics (MBC, 2012) con Yoon Gun Películas * Alone (2020) * Call (2020) * Blackened Heart (2017) * The Older Brother (2016) * Beauty Inside (2015) * Royal Tailor (2014) * Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors (2013) * Miracle in Cell No.7 (2012) * Waiting for Jang Joon-hwan (2012) * Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2010) * Cyrano Agency (2010) * Evil Twin (2007) * Love Phobia (2006) Temas para Películas *''In Space tema para Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2010) * ''It Was You tema para Cyrano Agency (2010) (feat Lee Min Jung) Anuncios *MOJO.S.PHINE (2019, ropa) *Mamonde (2018-2019) *Allerman (2018-2019) *Bench (2017-2018) *Vegemil Food (2017) *MOLSION (2017, gafas de sol) *Swarovski (2016-2019) *ROEM (2016-2017, ropa) *Tata Tmall (2016-2017) *Revista ELLE COREA (2016) *Median Dental Care (2016) *Kumkang Shoes (2016) *Alton Sports (2016) *Jenny House (2016) *吕 Ryo (2015-2018) *VISA Korea (2015-2018) *Rapido (2015-2017, marca de ropa) *Hstyle (2016-2017) *Viki (2015-2016, marca de ropa) *Mind Bridge (2015, marca de ropa) *Tongyi Juices (2015) *Mamonde (2014-2018) *Lotte Department Store (2014-2017) *Lotte Duty Free (2014-2017) *BRUNO MAGLI (2014-2017, bolsos) *Millet (2014-2017) *Agatha Paris (2014-2016) *Goute (2014) *Korea Intellectual Property Protection Association (2014) *Yogiyo (2014, con Kang Ha Neul) *Vegemil Food (2014) *Salvatore Ferragamo (2014, marca de zapatos) *Median Dental Care (2014) *Lotte Duty Free (2014, con Jang Geun Suk) *Tongyi Juices (2014, con Jang Geun Suk) *Enprani (2013-2014) *Holika Holika (2013-2014) *Jambangee (2013-2014) * Educar (2013-2014) * Henus Edwin (2013) * Kolon Sports (2013) *Market-O (2013) *Sonovi (2013) *MBC Music Channel (2012) *Dr. G (Gowoonsesang) Cosmetics (2012) *Pepero (2011) * MAC F/W (2011) *Codes Combine CF F/W (2011, con Jang Geun Suk) *Lacoste (2010) *Garden 5 (2010, con Jang Geun Suk) *VIPS (2009) *Fuji Film (2009) *Coca-cola Dynamic Kin (2009, con Kim Hyun Joong) *Etude House (2009-2010, con Lee Min Ho) *Etude House BB Compact (2009, con Jang Geun Suk) *Etude House VIP Girl (2009, con Jang Geun Suk) *Lous Quatorze Candy Bag (2009) *G-market Star-shop (2009) *Happy Point Card (2008) *Nongshim Noodles (2008) *G-market Star-shop (2008) *KTF (2007) *Nike (2007) *Negouri (2007) *Clride (2006-2007, con Joo Ji Hoon) *KTF Bigi (2006) *Case (2005) *LG Telecom Aladdin CF (2004) *Pocari Sweat (2004) *Ssamzie Sports (2004) *Hanbul Cosmetics Sugar Ray (2004) Vídeos Musicales *Jung Joon Il - Wish (2017) *Lee Hong Ki - Insensible (2015) *Lotte Dutty Free - You Are So Beautiful (2014) *Park Shin Hye - My Dear (2014) *So Ji Sub - Eraser junto a Yoo Seung Ho (2013) * Lee Seung Gi - Alone in Love (2012) * Lee Seung Gi - Aren't We Friends (2012) *Taegoon - Super Star (2009) *Taegoon - Call Me junto a Kim Jae Joong (2009) * 45RPM - Saechimtteki (2008) *Kim Jong Kook - Letter (2006) *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song (2004) *Lee Seung Hwan - I Ask Myself (2004) * Lee Seung Hwan - Flower (2003) * Lee Seung Hwan - Do You Love? (2001) Discografía 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones * SALTNPAPER - Perfect (Feat. Park Shin Hye) (2015) * Standing Egg - Break for You, I'm Stilll... (Feat. Park Shin Hye) (2013) * Lee Seung Hwan - Wonderful Day (Feat. Park Shin Hye) (2010) * Lee Seung Hwan - 징글 Ha-Day (Feat. 45RPM, Park Shin Hye) (2008) Reconocimientos *'2017' Asia Artist Awards: 'Asia Icon Award *'2016 SBS Drama Awards: 10's Star Award *'2016 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la excelencia superior (Fantasy) (Doctors) * '''2016Asia Artist Awards:' Mejor Artista (Doctors) *'2015 (6th) Korean Popular Culture & Arts Award:' Prime Minister Award *'2015 (51th) Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Premio' IQiiyi Hallyu actriz más popular en China. *'''2015 (51th) Baeksang Arts Awards: Actriz de Cine Más Popular (Royal Tailor) *'2014 Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN:' Actriz a la excelencia (Pinocchio) * 2014 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars (Pinocchio) * 2014 SBS Drama Awards: 'Top Excelencia Actriz Drama Especial ''(Pinocchio) * '2014 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor pareja (junto a Lee Jong Suk) por [[Pinocchio|''Pinocchio]].'' * '''2014 APAN Star Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia ''(The Heirs). * '''2014 K-Star Awards: Premio a la Popularidad. * 2014 (50th) Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Actriz Más Popular ''(The Heirs) * '2013 Korean Updates Awards: ''Pareja favorita''' junto Lee Min Ho (The Heirs) * '2013 Korean Updates Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (The Heirs). * '''2013 Dramafever Awards (USA): '''Mejor Actriz ''(The Heirs). *'''2013 Puchon Film Festival: Actriz de Cine más Popular (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2013' SBS Awards: 'Top 10 Stars ''(The Heirs) *'''2013 SBS Awards: 'Mejor pareja (junto a Lee Min Ho) por ''The Heirs. *'''2013 SBS Awards: Premio a la Excelencia (The Heirs). *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards (China): ' Premio Actriz Popular de TV Drama (The Heirs). *'2013 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2013 (49th) Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz de Cine Más Popular (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Drama Especial Corto (Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost). *'2012 (48th) Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Drama Popular (Heartstrings). * 2011 Entertainet Awards: 'Asian Popular Female Star Award. *'2011 (47th) Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Premio a la Popularidad ''(Cyrano Agency). *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella ''(You're Beautiful). *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nueva Actriz Revelación ''(Kimcheed Radish Cubes). *'2004 SBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Actriz Infantil (Stairway to Heaven). *'''2004 MBC Award: Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos. Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela Primaria:' Hak Kang Elementary . **'Escuela Media:' Young Pa Girl's Middle School. **'Escuela Secundaria:' Young Pa Girl's High School . **'Universidad:' Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Teatro y Cine). *'Relación sentimental:' Choi Tae Joon *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música y jugar béisbol. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" de Lee Seung Hwan *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, así lograría interpretar a una auténtica japonesa. *Su familia es nombrada como una "Familia Artística", ya que los miembros de su familia son músicos y ella actriz. Sus padres son muy buenos cantantes mientras que su hermano mayor es guitarrista y compositor. *Shin Hye tuvo un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche se estrelló en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultaron heridas y fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano. *Durante las vísperas navideñas del 2009, Shin Hye viajó a Nepal, a una aldea llamada Tepatali, cumpliendo labores sociales por la navidad. Atendió a los niños (quienes por el arduo trabajo rural, tenian heridas), compartió con ellos, hasta vistió un traje de "Santa Claus" y brindó regalos muy útiles (como los necesarios para que los niños pudieran seguir con sus estudios). * Park Shin Hye fue elegida "The Nation's Little Sister" (La Pequeña Hermana de la Nación), en “Section TV Entertainment Relay” de MBC, que fue emitido el 9 de marzo de 2014, en el segmento del programa titulado “Sunday Section”. Fue elegida por tener un lindo rostro y grandes habilidades para la actuación, así como una buena personalidad. También fue elegida por tener otros muchos talentos, como bailar o cantar, o tener una “belleza natural” que no ha cambiado desde su debut. * El 13 de junio del 2015, mientras ella estaba en Hong Kong para una reunión con sus fans, le dieron la noticia de que su abuelo paterno había fallecido. * Es una de las actrices coreanas mas querida en China, además cuenta con más de 10 Millones de seguidores en Weibo la red social mas utilizada en China. * Se graduó de la Universidad Chung-Ang el 15-02-2016 junto con las integrantes de Girls' Generation Kwon Yu Ri y Choi Soo Young. * En una entrevista dijo que la mejor escena de beso que ha tenido en un drama fue en “Doctors” con Kim Rae Won. * El 10 de octubre de 2017, una fuente de su agencia confirmó que la actriz hará una aparición especial en “Degree of Love” * Está en el puesto #88 de "los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo" del 2017 realizado por la revista TC Candler. * El 7 de marzo, ambas agencias declararon que Shin Hye y Choi Tae Joon progresaron de amigos a tener una relación y comenzaron a salir a finales del año pasado. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Weibo Oficial * Instagram * Canal de Vlive *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community *PARK SHIN HYE INTERNATIONAL Galería Park Shin Hye.jpg Park Shin Hye2.jpg Park Shin Hye3.jpg Park Shin Hye4.jpg Park Shin Hye5.jpg Park Shin Hye6.jpg Park Shin Hye7.jpg Park Shin Hye8.jpg Videografía Park Shin Hye - My Dear|My Dear (Feat. Jun Hyung) Categoría:S.A.L.T. Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KCantante